Rory is not okay
by monkiimax
Summary: Puck was drunk and Rory was vulnerbale. Puck was stronger and Rory doesn t know what he should do now. Warnings inside.
1. Stand in the rain

_**So it´s my work to warn you EVERYONE about this fic. It´s kind of my first lemon so it´s weird and really sad. I´m serious. If you don´t like this kind of stuff don´t read or do not leave hate messages. So after all this for the people that are willing to take the risk, enjoy. **_

_**Warning: N-17; non-con. **_

* * *

><p><em>He never slows down<em>

Rory entered to the party feeling like an alien. Almost everyone in the school was there and they were all chanting between each other happily. At first he tried to find Brittnay but when he found her with Santana he decided better to look after Finn. He had been his first friend besides Britt and he felt comfortable with him. It was kind of what you feel with your big brother.

Suddenly he crossed with Puck. Well, Puck practically felt over him but Rory was able to make him stay on his feet.

"Sorry man!" he said as he started laughing with no reason. Rory was able to sense the smell of alcohol in his breath.

"Puck, you need to sit down and let that beer alone." Rory helped Puck until they got the couch and let him sit on it. Roy had the idea of letting Puck alone and kept looking for Finn but Puck had other plans. He took Rory by the sleeve and pulled him over. Rory felt next to him surprised. For a drunk guy he was pretty strong.

"Come on buddy. Have a beer." he said as he offered his half drunken beer to Rory.

"No thanks. Now I have to go." Roy tried to stand up again but he was pulled again. This time he felt over Puck.

Rory was now getting nervous. He was aware of the types of drunk guys in the world. There are the ones that became happy and laughing; the ones that lost conscious and the aggressive ones. He knew for sure that Puck wasn´t of the ones that loosed his conscious and even though he was laughing now, sober he was an aggressive guy so there were chances that he would become aggressive anytime soon.

"Seriously Puck, I want to go."

"You will but first let me show you something." Puck stood up and pulled Rory through a bunch of guys that stared at them confused.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Rory starting to get more and more nervous. Puck didn´t stop smiling, but not in the good way. His smile was putting Rory uncomfortable.

"To a cute place." Puck stopped in front of a room and pushed Rory inside. Rory tripped with something and felt to the floor. That was bad, a room, by himself with a drunk Puck. All the signs were screaming at him to run away and get some help. He stood up and tried to run away. Pucker grabbed him and threw him to the floor again.

"Please, let me go." He was now really scared and he couldn´t help to let some tears fall from his eyes.

"Not until we finish." Puck sat over Rory´s chest so it was impossible for him to move.

_So stand in the rain_

Rory read all the black intentions of Puck in his eyes and he tried to hit him in the face. Puck, like if it wasn´t a big deal, took Rory´s wrist with one hand and hold them on top of his head. Rory kept fighting and kicking but Puck was bigger and stronger than him. When he started unbuttoning the younger´s t-shirt Rory started screaming for help.

_Stand your ground_

"Shut up." Ordered Puck but Rory didn´t obeyed. He was willing to keep fighting. Puck covered Rory´s mouth with his hand and Rory bit him so hard it bleed. Puck now was getting angry so he hit Rory on the head leaving the guy almost unconscious. "The music is too loud. No one is going to hear you."

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

Puck kept with his task and this time Rory didn't fought back. The room was spinning and because of the weight of Puck over him it was getting really hard to breath. He closed his eyes and slowly he started feeling more and more cold. Puck was also undressing himself. Rory thought about screaming again but Puck would hit him again and he knew it was hopeless. Puck was right, the music was too loud and no one would bother to look after him. No one cared. He tried to think about other things but Puck´s sounds made it impossible. He was too aware of what was happening around him.

_You stand through the pain  
>You won't drown<br>_

When Puck introduced the first finger on him he groaned uncomfortable. He wanted just to take it out. Puck added to more fingers and Rory but his lip to keep silent. Puck moaned near his ear as he kissed Rory´s cheek. Rory just wanted to escape but his mind didn´t let him.

"Please stop!" he finally screamed when he felt something bigger about to penetrate him.

"I want you Kurt." Rory jumped by the surprise. So not only Puck was forcing him, he was thinking about someone else while he was. He was just too worried about the name of Finn´s stepbrother that when Puck entered into him.

_And one day what's lost can be found_

Rory cried in pain but it didn´t stop. Puck was not being gentle with him. He was being rude and he didn´t cared about Rory´s agony. He tried to grab anything but Puck hand kept his hands and arms over his head.

"Kurt." Whispered again Puck, Rory couldn´t stand it. It was too painful he thought he was going to pass away. He begged in his mind it would be over soon. That Puck would finally finish with him and let him go.

When Puck finally finished he pull out of Rory´s slowly and then felt sleep next to him. Rory waited some seconds before moving away. He didn´t want to wake up Puck and start over again. He felt pain on his back but he decided to ignore it. He needed so he could dress him and get himself out of the room. He searched on the floor for his stuff and when he finally found them he realized that his shirt was useless. He put his underwear and jeans and he stole Puck shirt. It was like 2 sizes bugger but he couldn´t leave the room shirtless.

"I hate you." he whispered to the unconscious Puck that was laying on the floor. After that he left the room almost running.

_You stand in the rain_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can´t believe this is happening." he told himself as he climbed into the taxi with tears in his eyes. The taxi driver looked at him worried but he didn´t say anything. He just waited for the crying guy to tell him where he wanted to go.

_He doesn't know why but…_

Rory covered his face with his hand and tried to clear his mind. He needed to get to the Pierce house. There he would take a shower so he could get all of Puck out of him. He would try to sleep and then it would be a different day; right? Pretty simple, he didn´t need to do such a drama around it. People lost their virginity almost every day and none had died out of it.

_He knows that when he's all alone feels…Like it's all coming down…_

"LIAR!" he screamed at himself as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Kid, are you okay?" asked the driver as he looked over Rory worried. He could hear all the noise of the party from he was and he was worried what could had happened in there to leave a guy on that state. Rory raise his eyes and tried to fake a smile.

"My…my girlfriend broke up with me." he lied but the driver didn´t bought it.

"Are you sure? Don´t you want me to take you to the police station?"

Rory shook his head and then told the direction of the Pierce house. The driver nodded and he started the car. Rory breath in and out trying to stay cool. He couldn´t get like that to the house, it would be too suspicious. He closed his eyes and thought about a lullaby that his mother would sing to him when he was scared. Now he needed her voice, he needed her comfort and her hugs. He wasn´t ashamed to say he missed his mom.

When he got the house he ran toward his room and as soon as he was alone he took off the shirt. He felt dirty with it; it smelled like him and Rory could feel Puck´s arms on it. It was crazy but he was too nervous, too afraid, too scared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey Finn" Britt walked over the taller boy on the hallway. The guy turn to see the blonde girl.

"What´s up Britt?"

"You are Rory´s friend right?" asked the girl timidly.

"Kind of; why are you asking?" neither of Finn or Brittany noticed the change on Puck´s face.

"He seems sad. On the class that we are together I saw him staring at his notebook with a melancholic look and then, before the class was over I think I saw him cleaning some tears." Britt seemed really worried about the guy.

"That´s weird but don´t worry, I will talk to him." said Finn trying to make the girl feel better. The girl smiled and then hugged the taller guy.

"Thank you Finn." as the girl walked Finn was able to see Rory walked across one of the hallways.

He didn´t felt that comfortable talking about feelings with another boy but he had promise Brittany that he would talk to him and found out what was wrong with him. Suddenly Kurt crossed over Finns way making both guys to fall to the floor. Finn tried find again Rory but he had disappeared.

"Finn, remember what we talked about? You need to watch your steps."

"You told me that when I was dancing."

"As I see it, you also need to be careful at walking" Kurt was picking up his stuff from the floor. Finn smiled and started helping him. Maybe they weren´t really alike but he liked the little guy. Then and idea crossed his mind.

"Kurt, could you please make me and Brittany a favor?" Kurt looked up intrigued. "It´s about Rory."

"What´s wrong with him?" Kurt wasn´t friends with Rory so he was shocked that Finn wanted him to do something with the new boy.

"We don´t know and that is what bother us. He seems sad."

"And that what does have to do with me?"

"You are better than me talking about, you know, feelings and that stuff." Kurt laughed. "Please dude; could you please at least try?"

Kurt looked over the taller guy and smiled at him. He was clueless about this stuff and Kurt was aware of that.

"I will but after Glee rehearsal."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The chorus group was gathered on the room talking between each other almost unaware of Rory´s absence. Finn had almost forgotten about the issue because of the next football game and Kurt was too concentrate about Blaine that he had also forgotten about Rory. It wasn´t until Mr. Shue appeared when they noticed the new guys wasn´t there.

"Where is Rory?" he asked to the teenagers but none of them knew where he was. Puck jumped on his seat after he heard the guy´s name. He couldn´t remembered what had happened last night (stupid alcohol) but he could remembered something blurry. He had talked to Rory but he felt that there was more about it.

"Maybe he is sick." said Artie almost in a whisper. Everyone nodded thinking that was a possible of his absence but after some minutes he appeared to the chorus room with puffy eyes.

_He won't turn around  
><em>

"Mr. Shue. Could you excuse me this practice? I´m not feeling well." He said almost in a whisper. Finn looked over him and realized that the blonde girl had been right. He looked heartbroken.

"What´s wrong Rory?" asked the teacher as he walked over him and put his hand over Rory´s forehead.

The irish guy stepped back away of the touch scared. Rory hadn´t been right, what had happened last night wasn´t that simple. The single touch of anyone scared him to death and he hadn´t been able to stop crying in all day. He felt awful and flashbacks of last night were driving him mad. Suddenly his eyes catch up a face. Puck was staring at him confused and worried.

_The shadows are long_

"I think…" he started to hyperventilate and tried to keep the tears in his eyes. "I think…I got the…got the flu."

Mr. Shue looked over Rory one more time and he stepped back too. He thought he had seen something on Rory´s eyes. It was something like fear and it had appeared the moment he had seen Puck.

_And he fears if she cries that first tear_

Kurt also noticed that and now something in his mind made click. He remembered Blaine; that had gone to the party, commenting something about Rory spending the entire night with Puck. Kurt wondered what had happened meanwhile they were together.

_The tears will not stop raining down_

"I´m sorry I can´t." Rory covered his face with his hands and ran out of the room for the surprise of the rest of the club.

_He won't make a sound_

"RORY!" screamed Mr. Shue but Kurt was faster. By escaping from the embrace of Blaine he ran out of the room trying to follow the young guy. He found him hidden next to the lockers sobbing and with his face hidden between his knees. Kurt took a bug breath and then he sat nexto the crying boy. He didn´t knew how to start a conversation so he just waited for Rory to be the first one to talk.

They stood like that for around 5 minutes until Rory finally raised his gaze.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were worried for you." said Kurt almost in a whisper. Rory felt like it was lie.

"I am sorry. I don´t know what happened inside there."

_Alone in this fight with himself  
><em>

"I think I have an idea." Rory looked at Kurt amazed; was he serious. Did he really knew? "It has something to do with last night party; right?" Rory wanted to deny it but his head moved in an affirmative way. "What happened there?" Rory had the same eyes he had when David had kissed him last year. Rory took a big breath and tried to think how to burst out the truth. Finally when he stopped thinking the words came faster and easier. _  
><em>

_And the fears whispering. If he stands, he'll fall down  
><em>

"In the party; I crossed with Puck." Kurt nodded but kept quiet; Rory needed to express himself with no interruptions. "He was drunk and he felt over me. I helped him to sit in a couch and when I was about to go he took me by the wrist and pulled me over again." Rory kept talking almost in a monotone and senseless way. He told Kurt everything except the part of the name; Puck needed to tell that to him in another moment. Kurt listened to him feeling how his blood burned inside his veins. He was going to kill Puck. Rory cried a little bit more but he managed to finish his story.

"I swear to you I didn´t want to do it." said Rory almost in a begging tone. Kurt hugged him almost by reaction and held him tight.

"I know, it wasn´t your fault." Of course it wasn´t. It was all Puckerman´s."Now what you need to do is go to the police and tell them everything you told me." Rory laughed sarcastic as he cleaned some of their tears. Kurt was shocker, why did he meant with that; _ja? _"I am serious."

_He wants to be found_

"I know you are but. I am the new student here and Puck is kind of the second star of the football team. If high school life is already a living hell, I find it kind of stupid to make it worst by telling on Puck."

"What he did to you was horrible and he needs to pay."

"It is not that important; I´m not that important." Kurt slapped Rory, not to hard but enough to left his cheek red.

_The only way out is through, everything he's running from  
><em>

"Never say that again Rory." Kurt wasn´t mad; not even disappointed. He was just worried. Rory looked down and thought about it for some seconds. "I could go with you and give you support." Rory looked up and saw that Kurt was already standing up. "You are not alone." He offered his hand to the younger boy and gave him a reassuring smile. Rory looked over Kurt´s hand and then he took it.

"Promise you are going to be with me…all the time?" Rory stood up and then he felt how Kurt put his arm around his shoulders.

"I promise." Rory smiled and leaned his head between Kurt´s neck and shoulder. For a weird reason the urge to cry had vanished.


	2. Out of your mind

_**SO I´m sorry ofr not updating sooner. It´s just that I had a writter´s block that didn´t let me write a thing. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review it :D**_

* * *

><p><em>Help<br>_

"I can´t do this." he said almost in a whisper as he started at the police office.

The building was huge and very old. People with unknown faces and blue clothes entered to the building with guns on their belts and hats that covered their eyes. Rory hugged his backpack and put his jaw over it. Kurt was able to recognize that position; it was a defensive position.

"You don´t have to be scared. I´m going with you." he whispered as he leaned from the driver seat to the copilot´s. Rory shocked his head in a negative way.

"I don´t want to." he was about to cry, Kurt knew it because his normal low voice had done weak and higher.

"But Rory…" Kurt tried to convince him but Rory had made up his mind. He wasn´t telling anybody.

"I want to go home!" he almost screamed. Kurt nodded but still, he didn´t turned on the car.

_I have done it again_

"I know it is hard but you have to do it."

"No if I don´t want to." All from the sudden Rory´s voice had gone from weak to powerful. N, powerful wasn´t the correct adjective; it had gone to mad and angry. "You can´t make me enter to that place. You can´t force me to talk!"

_I have been here many times before_

Kurt grabbed Rory from his arm and made him look at him. Rory´s blue eyes met Kurt´s brown; ones of them were teary and the other ones were determinate.

"That is exactly the reason we are here. Nobody can force you to do anything you don´t want to."

_Hurt myself again today_

Rory looked away and bit his lip. Kurt was right but that didn´t made things much easier. Nothing was making things easier. Have to share classes with puck and also glee was going to be a living hell. But at the same time if he told on him and Puck went to jail everyone in school would hate him. Would think he was a liar and maybe he would be even more bullied.

"So I think I can´t force you to take me home." he said between teeth as he opened the door and then stepped out of the car. Kurt was taken by surprise and he wasn´t able to stop Rory before he left the car. Rory closed the door rudely and then he started walking down street.

Kurt jumped out of the car and ran behind Rory screaming his name. Rory didn´t heard him, he could hear or feel a thing. He was too focused on his thoughts and memories. He felt stupid and little. He regretted telling Puck over Kurt because now the older guy wanted him to tell everyone. He didn´t want to tell anyone. He just wanted it to go away. He wanted the pain and the shame to go away. Was that so hard to understand?

"Rory look at me." Kurt was able to catch over Rory and by pulling his arm softly he managed the Irish guy to stop. "Don´t do this. Don´t hurt yourself even more."

Rory looked away and tried to block everything, like that night that he had tried to escape. Unfortunately, like that night, he wasn´t able and he was too aware of everything. Kurt tubbed his fingers through his hair and then by pulling his jaw up he stared at his eyes. Rory felt weak away, that gaze was too strong, so strong that it hurt. His eyes were filled with tears and now he didn´t knew what to say. He just leaned over Kurt´s shoulder and started sobbing softly.

"It´s okay." He said softly as he hugged the young guy and started leading him to his car. "I am here."

_And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

* * *

><p>The car stopped in front of the Pierce house and Kurt was able to see that Brittany was already home and she was staring at his car worried. Rory hadn´t talked the rest of the trip and now he was like a statue, not moving, not talking and with no intention to do any of those things. It even looked like he hadn´t notice he was already home.<p>

"Rory…" whispered Kurt trying to break the semiconscious state of Rory.

"Thanks." he responded and then he ran out of the car. Kurt stood in his seat trying not to follow the guy again.

Rory entered to the house running and then to his room. Brittany tried to stop him but he pushed her aside softly and then he locked himself in the room. He covered his face with his hands and then he let him fall to the floor. He felt like a coward, like a stupid coward. Kurt was right. He should have entered to that police station, he should have told Britt or her mom…he should have.

"No," he told himself, he knew he should have but…he was so confused. He stood on the floor for hours until Brittany´s mom called him for dinner. He told he had already ate and he wasn´t hungry. Now that he thought about it, he hadn´t eaten since the dinner before the party.

* * *

><p>"Rory, breakfast time!" screamed Mrs. Pierce as she served her daughter some eggs and French toast. The blonde girl was already dress up with her cheerleader outfit but it seemed like she liked to leave the hair for the end because she wasn´t wearing her pony tail. Rory ran downstairs and stared at the food. It looked delicious but still, he wasn´t hungry at all.<p>

"Thanks Mrs. But I think I will wait until lunch." He said with his normal tone of voice; the happy and exited tone of voice.

"But you ate only half of your dinner last night. You must be starving." the lady pointed out.

"I am not hungry but thanks. I will eat something in school."

The young woman shocked her head not accepting the answer and then she sat Rory on the table. Brittany giggled under the napkin. "At least eat something."

Rory faked a smile and then he took and apple from the table. He didn´t want to be rude but he felt like he was about to throw up. The only thought about food made him think that way. It was kind of creepy maybe and not coherent but that was the way he felt. Every time he was near food his stomach would become sick; and when he was forced to eat (_Like Mrs. Pierce was doing_) he wasn´t able to eat that much.

"Staring at the apple is not going to make it go away." Warned the lady and the guy took a bit of it.

It was a small bite but the woman kind of sighed relieved. Rory left the apple over the table and kept staring at it. He swallowed the piece of apple and then he had to fight the urge to throw up. Brittany´s mom looked over Rory again and then she put the apple again on Rory´s hands. The guy groaned a little bit and then he took another bite.

"Rory, we are worried about you. You never eat here and when you do you do it in your room. In school they say that you are distracted and Brittany had told me that you seemed sad." The women sat next to Rory and then she put her hand over his shoulder in a comforting way. "Are you homesick?" she asked worried.

Rory wanted to tell, he wanted but he couldn´t. It was like if the truth didn´t want to be exposed. He nodded with his head and then lowered his gaze. Without noticing he had eaten half of the apple. Now his stomach was really hurting. The nauseas were coming and maybe he wouldn´t be able to control them any longer. Wait, he didn´t want to control them. He wanted the food out. He…He…

"We are running late for school." He threw the apple to the table and then he ran out of the house.

He was so confused. He ran out of the front garden and then until he got to the bus stop. The nauseas were still there; the food was still there.

"Come on!" he shouted at himself. It had been a week already and he wasn´t over it yet. What the hell was wrong with him? Again the nauseas, again the blurriness…the tears. He wasn't able to understand the relationship with that night and what was going through his mind…about the food. He couldn't find any relation but he knew that they were related. It was just something he knew.

Then it came a flashback. Those stupid flash backs that kept messing with his head day and night. He closed his eyes and tried to block it. He needed to block it. It was too painful to start remembered everything; it was like living it again. He could hear everything again, he could feel everything again. He could feel him…inside.

That was all he needed. He leaned over the grass of a neighbor fortunately he didn´t knew and then he threw pretty much all he had in his stomach.

* * *

><p>"Rory, eat something." almost begged Rachel as she offered him half of her sandwich. The guy shocked his head and then he returned to his reading. That was pretty much all he did lately. Read and day dream. Not singing or try dancing anymore.<p>

"You need to eat something. You are losing a lot of weigh." noticed Blaine as he started over his baggy shirt. Rory didn´t answered. He just stood silent and raised his elbows like if it was a natural thing.

"I ate at my place." he half lied. He had eaten something at the Pierce house, maybe he had threw it up just 5 minutes later but he had eaten it.

"That is what you always say." Rachel now put the sandwich inches away of Rory´s face. The guy didn´t responded to it. He just stood silent and calm.

Rachel buffed angrily and then she made something herself thought was unethical and even rude. She punched Rory on the ribs as hard as she could. The guy screamed in pain and then she out the food in his mouth.

"I dare you to spit it out!" she warned him with a killer look. Rory rolled his eyes tired and then he swallowed it. It was a normal chesses with tomatoes sandwich, but still, it made Rory´s stomach hurt.

"That was unnecessary." Pointed out Rory kind of upset for being forced to eat something he didn´t want to.

"If you don´t want that to happen again eat the other half." ordered Rachel as she handed him the other part. "I don´t want you to fade out at the practice." Rory returned her the sandwich and then stood up from the table. "I said eat it!" demanded Rachel, she wasn´t used to people to say no to her demands.

"I´m not hungry. I told you, I already ate!" he screamed over the table as he tried to make a point.

"Of course you didn´t." Brittany appeared from behind Rory and handed him a paper bag. "You told my mom you would eat at lunch."

Rory´s blood went cold as he realized how everyone now was staring at him. Now everyone knew he was lying and he would be forced to eat. He cursed Brittany on his head.

"Excuse me." He passed between the blonde girl and Santana as he wished he could disappear. The bag on his hand was too heavy, maybe it had plenty of foods he would end up tgiving away or throwing to the trash can…

He crossed with Puck when he was about to leave the cafeteria. Like the other night Puck fell over Rory and the other one was only able to grab him before he hurt himself.

"Thanks man." He told Rory as he walked into the cafeteria. He put his hand over Rory´s shoulder just how Britt mom had done that morning. But it felt wrong; it didn't felt comforting, it felt dirty and disgusting. He fought the tears to fell and when Puck was far enough the tears were replaced with nauseas.

He covered his mouth with his hand as he ran toward the bathrooms. There it went Rachels half sandwich.


	3. Until I bleed

He couldn´t breathe. The room was full of shadows and everything scared him. He felt so little; so vulnerable, so dirty. He sat on his bed and wrapped his knees with his arms and tried to calm down. It had been a nightmare. Just that, a horrible nightmare. A bad dream, something un real and made by his twisted mind.

He opened his eyes and noticed how the shadows weren´t as terrifying like before, they were smaller and they didn´t have those eyes looking at him. Wait? Eyes? Shadows doesn´t have eyes. He took a big breath and then hit his head against the wall behind him. He didn´t knew what time was but he didn´t care; he wasn´t going to sleep again. Not tonight.

He stood up from the bed and turned on the lights of the room. It was small and messy, his clothes were in the ground and his books hidden under his bed. He had stopped reading and had spent more time drawing. The walls were full with black and white paintings and drawings. Rory stayed at them and then he took the latest he had drawn. A shadow...with red eyes. That was the only painting he had with another color that wasn´t white and black. He stared at it and then he left it over the table were his laptop, his pencils and papers stood silent and steady.

He sat on the table and then he tried to draw something. Anything would work; a flower, a monster; a place or a person. But the only things that came to his mind were words; words and a melody. A sad and melancholic melody. He closed his eyes again and then he took a new paper. He wrote three words and then he erased them.

For a moment the words disappeared and his mind went blank. He didn´t understood, wy the words had suddenly disappeared from his mind? The melody was still there but the words weren´t.

_Because you thought about them, _his mind told him, _You have to write them just as they come. _Rory nodded and this time he didn´t forced the words. He just started writing and by his surprise they made sense between them. They weren´t just random words of sentences. It was a real song.

Without noticing he started drawing the music notes of the melody over the words and then he kept writing.

When he finally read the final product he found himself thinking about three different persons. He felt like some part were writing thinking about Puck and some other for Kurt. Some of them were written for him. He left the sheet of paper over the table and then he leaned over the table as he sang his newest creation in a whisper. Without noticing he fell asleep in less than five minutes. When he woke up by the alarm clock he found out he had spend three hours sleeping without any interruptions with bad dreams.

* * *

><p>"Rory, don´t you want to show us something?" asked Mr. Shue as he pointed toward Rory. The guy looked up and then he nodded with his head. Mr. Shue had asked him the day before to bring a song he wanted to sing and that it reflected what he felt. He had tried to select a song but around midnight he decided to take the song he had written. Maybe it was a little '<em>not Rory style' <em>but that was part of the homework.

Ha handed the piano man the music sheet and then he placed in the middle of the stage. He looked around and for the first time in years he felt stage panic. Everyone would judge his music and him but he couldn´t change the song, he didn´t knew what other song he could sing to them.

"I wrote this a week ago...and it is small and maybe not perfect but; Mr. Shue asked me to sing something about me so I thought that what other song would represent me more than the one that I made myself." Rory said almost too quickly and most of the guys half understood what he had just said. Rory nodded and then he made the piano man the sing to start playing.

"_I'm naked, I'm numb, I'm stupid...I'm staying_." he sang as he stayed at his feet ashamed. He was talking about Puck. About that night and about his secret crush. He hadn´t forgotten about his name´s burst out. "_And if Cupid's got a gun, then he's shootin" _

Everyone stood silent as they heard him sing and the melody. It was pretty depressing but no one could get why Rory was singing that kind of song. No one except Kurt. He was sitting next to Blaine as always but this time his attention was in the younger guy instead of his boyfriend. He was worried. Rory had avoided him since he had left him at the Pierce house three weeks ago.

"_Flashback, heads bang_." He raised his eyes and met everyone´s eyes. They were looking straight at him. Like he had feared, they were judging him. "_You're my drug, we live it_." He wasn´t sure what was his drug. A Drug was the one that made you feel better while it destructed you, he couldn´t find anything that harmed him more than his own memories.

_"You're drunk, you need it. Real love, I'll give it_" Rory knew that Puck had been looking for something that night. He had decided to get it no matter what the cost but he had picked up the wrong person. He had tried to find his crush and he had crushed with him. Puck had taken what he needed, the only thing that he had stolen that thing to the wrong person.

"_So we're bound to linger on," _Puck wasn´t aware that Rory was half singing for him. He was so lost on his thoughts that he barely heard Rory´s song_ "We drink the fatal drop_." Rory wasn´t sure what was the fatal drop._"Then love until we bleed."_ Until he bleed, he thought sadly, one else was hurting like he was. "_Then fall apart in parts_." Again, it was only him. he was the only one that was fading away, that was lost and hurt. That was broken.

The piano was mixed up with a violin. Rory took a big breath and fought the tears that were threatening to fall. He needed to finish the sing. Not just to accomplish the task, it was something he felt like it was necessary to do.

_"Doors slam, Lights black." _He thought about the bad dreams and the bad thoughts. "_You're gone..." _He thought about Kurt. Kurt worried, Kurt hurt, Kurt angry. Angry with him and Puck. "C_ome back." _When he said that part he stared at Kurt with broken eyes. The other one tried to smile at him but he couldn´t. The boy sadness was like the flu, it was spread around the room making everyone uncomfortable and depressed.

Rory was able to catch the sadness on Kurt´s eyes and he was filled with a new feeling, guilt. He was now making other people sad. Brittany, her mom and now Kurt. It wasn´t fair; he was the one with the problem. He was the one that couldn´t keep a meal inside him.

_"Stay gone." _in his mind he begged Puck to stay away from him. Away from his mind and his classes. He wished in his mind the older guy could just disappear. _  
><em>

_"Stay clean" _He wasn´t sure what that phrase meant. He thought for a moment it was about Puck staying sober so this could never happen again. But no; deep inside Rory knew that this phrase was for him. The problem was that he couldn´t understand why.

_"I need you to need me." _he finished almost in a whisper. The music went dead and he waited. He was scared people would hate the song or the worst part was that they would hate him. He lowered his gaze and closed his eyes. When the first clap appeared he wasn´t able to know who had clapped him. He intuited; he imagined Kurt clapping, not with a smile on his face or in his eyes but clapping.

Rory looked up and was amazed when he saw Puck clapping. he hadn´t heard the song but he had noticed that it was over just seconds after Rory had stopped singing. He was clapping by reflect, not because he had liked the song.

"I..." mumbled Rory ashamed. He was vulnerable again. "I..." he was lost and afraid. He was getting sick. He was getting dizzy. "I..." he wished he had eaten something earlier so he could throw it up. "I..." No, he didn´t had nauseas but he felt the room spinning around him.

"..."

He let himself fall to the floor. He closed his eyes and his head hit the floor. Around him everything was moving again but he wasn't able to notice. With his eyes closed and none of his extremities responding he was able to hear some last screams and people calling his name before fading away.

* * *

><p>He woke up seconds later. He opened his eyes slowly as he tried to avoid the pain from behind his head. He was sure he wasn´t bleeding or that he had injured him but it hurt. Suddenly a blurry face appeared juts inches away from his face. Rory wasn´t able to recognize his features but after some seconds everything started getting clearer.<p>

"Rory are you okay?" asked a voice that sounded distant and blurry. Even though Rory was able to understand the message and he nodded with his head. He closed his eyes one more time and when he opened them he was face to face with Puck. The reaction was instinctual; he screamed as hard as he could and he turned his face way from him. With his arms he pushed the boy a side and then he covered his head with his arms. Mr. Shue pulled Puck aside and then he kneeled in front of Rory.

"It is okay Rory, just calm down." He whispered at the boy as he rubbed the boys back.

Slowly Rory was able to show his face and then he sat on the floor still surrounded by the glee club.

"I…" he started all over again; he needed a reason to fade out. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or of food but none of them should know about his "mental problems".

"Don´t worry Rory." Kurt also kneeled beside Rory and then he hugged the guy as hard as he could. Blaine felt a wave of jealousy but then, when he saw Kurt´s and Rory´s face he knew that there wasn´t any sexual attraction. "Don´t be scared."

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What so important you couldn´t wait until the practice was over?" asked Blaine pretty annoyed by Kurt´s suspicious actions. Kurt was the kind of guy to over react and exaggerated stuff so Blaine was not so sure if the S.O.S. message was serious.

"I know what´s wrong with Rory." He simply said, still not sure if he should tell Rory´s secret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So maybe not the best by far and probably lots of Ooc in Rory but sadly, this is the way my twisted mind was made so...Buajajajaja...<strong>_

_**Never mind, returning to reality. Keep reviewing and telling me about what you think about this so far. Kiss :D**_


	4. Giving up toward my own demons

Rory was sitting alone in the front stairs of the school listening to music. He didn't like hanging with the Glee club anymore so he spend almost all his spare time alone listening to music or writing in his notebook. Kurt had tried plenty of times trying to talk to him but Rory would avoid him almost every time. He knew that Kurt wanted to talk about it and Rory wasn´t as comfortable as he had been weeks ago. Rory kept his gaze straight to the street were cars kept passing in the same monotone and boring way.

"Hey Rory!" said Blaine as he pulled on of Rory´s earphones. Rory looked up surprised but then he loosened up a little bit. "May I sit?" Rory smiled as only response and then he looked down. He couldn´t understand why Blaine was talking to him. They had barely talked since they knew and they had almost anything in common except…they hang up with Kurt.

"Look me and the other guys are worried for you." started Blaine a little bit uneasy. The younger guy kept his eyes on the floor like if he wasn´t hearing Blaine at all. "And I talk to Kurt."

Rory´s corporal expression kept calm even though his mind was a tornado of thoughts. Kurt wouldn´t tell Blaine. He had promised.

"Yeah, what did he told you?" asked Rory trying to sound natural.

"About you and Puck."

Blaine waited some seconds for a response. He expected Rory to cry or to be angry. He expected some kind of reaction from him, he didn´t mind if it was a good or a bad response but when he got none he started worrying.

"Nothing happened." Lied Rory. "You must be confused."

Blaine shock his head amazed, that kid was alike a rock. He was so cold and apparently strong. In his mind, Blaine wondered if he was as strong as he tried to appear.

"Rory look at me." Blaine tried to pull Rory but the moment his hand met his shoulder Rory jumped and took a step away from Blaine. That was the reaction he expected. "No Rory, you don´t have to be scared of."

"I am not scared." he lied again.

"Look I can help you get over this." said Blaine as he offered his hand to Rory. The younger one shocked his head and took another step back.

"There is nothing to get over, I am fine."

Rory took his bag from the floor and left Blaine on the entrance almost running. He was going to kill Kurt. He had no right to tell Blaine about him and…No wait, he was going to kill Puck. That was his entire fault. If he had kept his hand to himself he wouldn´t have that problem. He would sleep well at night and he wouldn´t have this urge to throw up every time he thought about him.

He turned a corner and kept walking as he tried to find Kurt. He needed to talk to him. No he needed to scream at him. He needed to break stuff and he wanted to.

*CRASH*

His elbow collapsed against the lockers in a loud smash. He fell to the floor and looked up trying to find his aggressor. When he raised his eyes he was able to see Puck. No, puck wouldn´t do that. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again he was able to see one guy with Hockey uniform. He wasn´t Puck.

"Why so sad pixie boy?" he made fun of him one last time before he left the hallway laughing with his friends.

Rory stood in the ground trying to understand what had just happened. Why he had seen Puck instead of the other guy. Why his mind was tricking him in such a rude way.

"Rory are you okay?" Kurt as he looked over the younger one that kept immobile in the floor.

"YOU!" screamed Rory the moment he recognize Kurt.

The senior looked at him confused but Rory didn´t gave him any explication. He just took his hand and guided him to the boys bathroom. When they were finally alone Rory shouted at him as hard as he could.

"Why the hell you told to Blaine?" in those scream she felt all the anger fading away. Part of him felt kind of relieved but the other part kept reminding him that what Kurt had just did was wrong and that kept the anger on the maximum level.

"I thought he could talk to you."

"About what? Has he ever been in this situation? Has he ever been…" he stopped himself seconds before he finished the sentence.

"No, he hasn´t." accepted Kurt in a lower voice.

"Did I tell him personally about this?" now Rory´s tone of voice was normal. He was still angry but screaming at Kurt wouldn´t make things better. They would make things worse; and more if someone heard them.

"No you didn't."

"Then why you told him even though I asked you not to?"

Kurt stood silent for a few seconds. Rory waited patiently.

"He is good talking to boys as much I am talking to girls. I thought he would manage to make you see the light and tell on Puck."

Rory closed his eyes and then he tried to think clearly. Kurt was trying to help him and he thanked him in his mind. But as he had already said he didn´t want to and it wasn´t Kurt´s job to force him. It was not nobody´s job. Unconsciously he smiled making now Kurt mad.

"What´s wrong with you."

_I asked that myself every night, _thought Rory still smiling.

"I am not telling." That was the only thing he manage to say before trying to step out of the bathrooms. Now he wanted to stay as far from Kurt as possible.

He passed next to Kurt without adding anything else and he pushed the door open Rory thought that was it, he really believed that Kurt would leave the deal alone.

"Rory!" screamed Kurt but Rory didn´t stopped. He walked out of the bathroom and he kept walking. He was about to out his earphones on again when he heard Kurt screaming t him again. "Rory!"

This time he turned around and started at Kurt defiant.

"You know what; I think what is wrong with you." Kurt walked slowly toward him and Rory felt kind of a déjà vu. That scene reminded him of how Fin had out Santana. But Kurt would never tell his secret out loud. He wouldn´t. "I think you don´t want to tell because you think you deserved it." Rory felt escapeless, everyone was staring at him and some of them were already whispering. "You think you are not good enough and you keep punishing yourself."

"Don´t do it Kurt." Whispered Rory but Kurt didn´t heard him.

"That is why you keep starving yourself and every time we make you eat something you ran to the bathroom? Are you punishing yourself? Do you think that only by throwing up your food would make the problems go away?"

Rory raised his fist and Kurt knew he had crossed the line. Kurt closed his eyes and waited for a punch that never came. After some seconds and hearing some soft sobs he finally opened his eyes. Rory´s fist was already gone but he was still looking at Kurt with the same killer look. His blue eyes were filled with tears and Kurt was able to see that he was trying to hold them.

"Thanks for being so supportive."

* * *

><p>RORY´S POV<p>

I hated him, I really did. I threw my books to the bed and then I opened by favorite notebook. It had everything that had passed through my mind. Every thought, every feeling and every memory where recorded there. I opened in the middle of it and then stared at the two pages. In one of them was a poem dedicated to Brittany and in the other a song I had written.I reread the poem and I felt a hypocrite. How I dared to talk about love when all I could feel was pain, fear and anger? I ripped them off and then threw it to the floor.

I kept ripping papers from my notebook as the tears kept falling from my eyes. Now that Blaine knew he would tell everyone. All the glee club would know and then the whole school. They would judge him like they had done with his song. Again I would be the rejected one. Now that Kurt had screamed up about my "alimentation" problem I would be so in trouble. I would be asked lots of questions and everyone would stare at me like a sick minded man.

I finally destroyed my notebook but I was still angry, I was still crying. I needed to let it all go. I needed to let the pain go.

No one was at home that afternoon. I was left all alone and I had the whole house to scream and to… What I was supposed to do? I didn´t had lots of stuff to break and I couldn´t break stuff that wasn´t mine.

I stepped back a little bit and looked around me. The room was filled with papers and it looked like a complete mess. I kept looking and then I tripped with something. It was a piece of clothing. I pick it up and stared at it. It wasn´t mine, it was too big and old. Then I got it.

I let it fall to the ground and I covered my mouth trying not to scream. It was puck´s. I hadn´t returned it to him. Then the flash backs came. I closed my eyes and the images were all there. As vivid as if I was living them again.

"Go away!" I screamed at them but they kept coming. I couldn´t block them.

His hands all over me. His mouth and lips against mines. The tears started falling from my eyes, and suddenly, my room wasn´t mine anymore. It was someone´s else. Puck was next to me. I could feel his warm breath against my neck.

"Leave me alone." I whispered but Puck didn´t heard. He was too worried taking me by the neck with his big hands.

I tried to pull them off my neck but then I realized there were none. There wasn´t any hands but still. I could feel it. I could smell Puck´s colony and I could hear his voice inside my mind screaming for Kurt. I couldn´t breathe anymore. He was too near. I couldn´t stand the fact I was breathing the same air he was. I stood up and tried to find him. I was alone in the room.

_No you are not. _He whispered inside my mind. I turned around and saw how the shadows, first innocent and immobile were now monsters. Monsters screaming my name inside my head. The papers, once filled with drawings and words were painted in blood.

_My boxers of that night. _I thought as I let some more tears fell. I had bleed. Not too much but he had hurt me, not only mentally but physically. I took a last glance to the papers before I grabbed a lighting and set fire to them.

They burned really quickly and while I watched them burn I could help to cry even more. My whole thoughts and songs written in the middle of the night were gone. I had destroyed them. I had destroyed everything.

"You are mine." He whispered in my ear as he held my arms rudely. It was my imaginary Puck. The one that haunted my dreams and that made me throw up and skip meals.

"Yeah, I think I am." I admitted. I think he was pleased with my answer because seconds later he was gone. Exactly at the same time the fire had grew smaller until it had disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We are our own demons. We are the ones that hurt oursleves and we are the only guilties of our pain. We were born to be happy, we were raised to be slaves from the world and it´s rules, we are meant to be perfect even thought every time we are more away of our true goal in life...live <strong>_


	5. Solutions

_**Okay, before starting I just need to do soemthing really fast...MERRY CHRISTAMS! Now, finished that, here is the fifth chapter **_

* * *

><p>RORY´S POV<p>

I entered to the school with my eyes puffy from crying. I had given up. I didn´t cared anymore. I walked through the hallway looking down and the music in my earphones in the maximum. I stopped caring about standing out of everybody's way; I was just walking in the middle of the way unaware of my surrounding. I didn´t want to be aware anymore. I just wanted to block every contact. I just wanted to disappear.

I stop caring about the talking with Blaine and I even forgot to be angry with Kurt for screaming about my eating´s disorder. Well it wasn´t an eating disorder anyways; it was more like a mental illness. I mean, what a healthy person would see eyes on the shadows or would make an imaginary Puck just to haunt their own dreams.

I got to my locker and I opened it almost in an automatic way. I didn´t cared when a paper felt from it and I didn´t took the time to pick it up. I looked over my locker´s door and I saw some pictures I had put the first time I had arrived to school. I didn´t smiled over my mother´s face or my friend´s smiles. I took them off and then I ripped them in two. I threw them to the ground and then I threw my notebooks inside of the locker. I didn´t care if they smashed one over the other. I locked it again and headed to my first class.

Some girls whispered and pointed toward me. I wasn´t wearing my usual colorful clothes. I wasn't smiling anymore, I had forgotten how to.

"Hey dude!" someone called me as he pulled his arms over my shoulders. I turned around and then I jumped in surprise. It was Puck, the real Puck. "See you at Glee okay. And bring another original song." He left running down the hallways ahs he waved toward me. I stood static in the same place.

Puck, that was the only thing I couldn´t stop caring about.

* * *

><p>"So everything ended pretty bad last afternoon." admitted Blaine as he parked the car on the parking lot.<p>

Kurt sighed and nodded with his head. He hadn´t had a good night and he hadn´t stopped thinking about Rory. He felt ashamed and guilty of what he had done. Rory was right. He had no right to push him to do something he didn't want to. And he also had no right to shout at the whole school about his food problems. Kurt rubbed his brown hair and leaned his head over the window.

"You tried Kurt, you shouldn´t feel depressed." said Blaine trying to sound supportive.

"But I can´t help it. Rory is in danger and in a lot of pain and I can´t help him." Kurt looker over Blaine as he tried to convince him even though Blaine had already told him to let it go; to let Rory go. Blaine made him a condescending smile.

"Don´t give that look." Warned Kurt annoyed.

"Kurt, three weeks ago you couldn´t stand the guy and now you are all freak out because of him."

"Three weeks ago I wasn´t aware of this."

"He is the same immature kid you used to complain over and over again."

"Of course he isn´t!" snapped Kurt. Blaine jumped in surprise. "I am the only one in this school noticing?"

Blaine sighed tired. Of course he had noticed the change of Rory, and not only physically talking. Also something inside him seemed different. The way he talked and acted now, the songs he wrote and all that discouragement. That wasn´t the normal Rory and everyone in Glee had noticed; mostly the girls. He remembered that lunch where Rachel had obliged Rory to eat half of a sandwich.

"Of course I am." Kurt interrupted Blaine´s thoughts as he stepped out of the car. Blaine also walked out of the car and followed his annoyed boyfriend.

"No you are not Kurt but everyone else knows when to stop."

Kurt didn´t stopped walking and neither responded to Blaine. He wasn´t mad at him, he was just grumpy and worried. That, in Kurt, was a bad combination. Blaine kept running behind him. He knew how stubborn his boyfriend could be and also, how delicate and sensitive he was. If something ended badly with Rory Kurt would be the second most affected.

"If he doesn´t want to talk he will not talk. No matter what you try to do you can´t do anything about this."

This time Kurt stopped. They were in the middle of the front stairs.

"At least I can try." said Kurt without looking back.

"You are going to end up hurt and you know that." warned Blaine. Kurt raised his shoulders and smiled at himself.

"I don´t care."

"Why?" asked Blaine once again. He had made that question plenty of times on the previous weeks. Every time Kurt responded he gave him a different answer, but this time Blaine felt like it was the first time Kurt was serious about his answer.

"Because, I don´t want to look back one day and tell myself; _I could have done more." _Kurt turned around to see Blaine as he tried to keep his tears for himself. "I don´t want to see Rory end up in a coffin."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kurt walked out of their last class before lunch with smiles on their faces. They were now ready to perform something at Glee that afternoon. Since they were just some weeks away from regionals Rachel and Kurt had proposed themselves to have the main solos. Well, mostly Kurt because Rachel was already sure she would get the main female role.<p>

"So you want to have lunch with us or are you and Blaine going to eat at the garden?" asked Rachel as she started taking out her money. That was hamburger day and she knew there would be a long waiting line.

"No, I am having lunch with Rory." Rachel laughed. "What is so funny?"

"You are going to eat, not him." Rachel looked over Kurt and raised her shoulders. She understood what Kurt had in mind and she was pretty sure it wasn´t going to work. "I think is worthless, better come and eat with us."

Kurt stopped suddenly, that was the attitude Blaine had this morning. Just to give up in the useless case. Maybe that was why Rory felt so not important and little, because everyone saw him like that. They saw him like the extra that can be replaced at anytime.

"You know what Rachel; if you took the opportunity to know him you would understand why he is acting like that." he said in a mysterious way.

"Well, if you know so much why don´t you tell me."

Kurt wish he could but after he had told Blaine things with Rory had went from bad to worse. He couldn´t take the chance to make it even worse.

"I am sorry Rachel; that is something you need to work on yourself."

After that he started walking to the playground where Rory would be listening to music or writing in his notebook.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked over Rory with his lunch still inside his bag. He had two pizza pieces, two juices and also 2 apples; perfect to share. Rory was sitting in a table all by himself with his earphones and a new notebook in front of him. He looked so depressed and lonely Kurt couldn´t help to feel a pressure on his chest. It was really hard to see someone that used to be so happy like that; so depressed.<p>

The older guy took a big breath and then he sat next to Rory. The irish one raised his eyes without any hurry or surprise. When he found out who was it he just turned a little bit and gave Kurt his back. Kurt sighed and then he touched Rory´s shoulder to make him turn again to face him.

"I am sorry." he said almost in a whisper. Rory moved his way in a questioning way. He hadn´t hear Kurt.

"I am sorry!" said a little bit louder but Rory just raised his shoulders still not listening. Kurt lost his patience and by pulling the earphones he repeated one more time. "I AM SORRY!"

"I heard you the first time."

Kurt groaned angrily; Rory could be as hard as himself some times. Rory, on his side, started taking his stuff about to leave Kurt alone but the older one stopped him just in time.

"Don´t go. Just sit down for this lunch and talk to me." begged Kurt but Rory seemed inflexible about not talking to him.

"So you can go and say it to Blaine and then shout it in front of the whole school? No thank you."

"Just 10 minutes. That is all and if things don´t work out you can avoid me for the rest of the year."

Rory thought about it for a second. He had nothing to lose after all; except 10 minutes. He sat next to Kurt again and stood quiet. Kurt nodded like a thankful sign and then he proceeded to take out his food. He did it slowly and with the only purpose for Rory to see it.

"Did you bring anything?" asked Kurt trying to sound normal.

"I already ate my lunch." Lied again, he hadn´t had feed since last dinner where he had eaten only half of his dish. "Spaghetti." He added as he tried to sound convincing. Kurt knew he was lying. He could see it by the way his clothes fit him and by the look on his eyes. He had lost around 11 pounds in the last weeks.

Kurt nodded and then he opened the Ziploc where he was keeping his two pizza slices. He took a good look at one of them and then he took an enormous bite. It was pepperoni with cheese.

Rory couldn´t help to feel hungry. His stomach groaned and his mouth was full with saliva. For the first time his mind wasn´t thinking about Puck. For the first time he wasn´t feeling bad from his stomach.

"Are you going to eat both?" asked Rory a little bit shy. Kurt smiled for himself.

"No, in fact the other one was for Rachel but then she reminded me she is vegetarian." Rory nodded and kept silent. He didn´t want to ask for it out loud, he felt ashamed. "You can take it if you want."

The action was almost automatic. Rory reached the pizza and he bite it quickly while Kurt keep talking about Rachel had shouted at him at second period for forgetting she was vegetarian. Rory listened to him as he kept eating. Listening to Kurt was so relaxing, his voice was sweet and it made all the other thoughts run away. Listening to Kurt distracted him from his own demons.

Kurt also noticed that something changed the moment he started talking about non senses. It made Rory eat; he smiled for himself and kept talking as he kept eating as well. Rory hadn´t said anything at all but just eating made Kurt feel better. Maybe that was all Rory needed. Someone to be with him and made him forget about that night.

Rory finished the pizza and then his eyes posed over the apple, he was so hungry. Kurt, like if he could read his mind, took it and offered to Rory that picked it up shyly. Kurt knew that to prove his hypothesis he needed to do another thing. '_I am sorry for doing this to your Rory but I need to know' _he said to himself in his mind.

"And talking about Glee…" Kurt stopped and took a big breath; that was going to be a bomb. "Puck mentioned Blaine he wanted to make a duet with you."

Rory almost choked with a piece of apple. That name, that stupid and horrible name. His stomach became a knot and he wasn´t hungry anymore. In fact, he was starting to feel nauseas. He dropped the apple and looked away. Why Kurt had to mention him? Knowing what was going on between them Kurt must knew when to shut up.

"You are not going to finish your apple?" asked Kurt as he finished decoding Rory´s expression. Now his hypothesis was proved.

"No, in fact I think I have to go."

The alarms went on in Kurt´s brain. If he planned that food to stay in Rory´s stomach he needed to stop him. No stop him would be too obvious, he needed to act like if he didn´t suspected anything. He needed to act normal.

"You know what, I got to way too." Kurt took what he had left form his lunch and followed Rory that looked over him with a shocked look. "Where is your next class?"

"I think is French." said Rory a little bit uncomfortable. He couldn´t get out that sentence off his mind. Puck wanted to sing a duet with him. That meant they would have to practice and they might end up alone and… The nauseas returned and Kurt was able to guess it because of Rory´s change of face; his normal pale skin had turned suddenly into green.

"I can drop you there before I go to math." suggested Kurt. "And you know what, Mercedes is awesome with French, she might help you if you have any trouble." Again Kurt started talking and talking. When Rory really started paying attention to him everything he had thought before was erased from his mind. He just kept following Kurt´s words and phrases. Suddenly the nauseas disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So maybe not so good but even though I think it ended pretty decent. I liked it and I hope you guys enjoy it too. Ammm so I think that is all and don´t fortget to review. :D<strong>_


	6. Fallin down Shattered

_**So here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Also a thounsand thanks you for my Beta Reader:Xtreme619. Thak you for correcting this and make it look even greater. The name´s song is "Fallin Down" by Chros Brown. **_

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes I don't wanna wake up alone<em>

Rory walked through the corridor as he looked at everyone. They looked at him as if they were judging him. Like if they knew something. In those moments he felt the urge to leave and run to look for Kurt. It had been a week since their last chat and since then they ate every lunch together. He hurried up as he looked around for Kurt. He needed to be with him. It was just something he felt.

He kept walking as he tried to avoid everyone´s gaze. What was so freaking interesting about him? Why couldn´t they stop staring at him like he was a freak? He closed his eyes and pressed his books against his chest. He wanted Kurt. He wanted something to grab and hang on to. He wanted Kurt to help him calm down.

_But sometimes I wanna wake up and be on my own_

Suddenly he was able to hear Kurt´s voice, he was just around the corner. He walked a little bit faster and then he saw them. Kurt and Blaine were kissing, and not soft kissing; it was the kind of kissing that made everyone around uncomfortable. Rory nodded as he walked backwards and started his way to his first class. He didn´t like Blaine because he was aware that Blaine didn´t like him either. It wasn´t something obvious but both knew that together things didn´t worked out.

Rory could still feel everyone´s eyes all over him. They were staring again and he wasn´t brave enough to make them stop. He was too afraid everything would become too obvious if he lost it. He needed to keep calm and as happy as he could. He needed to pretend to be the same Rory. He just wanted…

*SMASH*

_Sometimes I don't wanna walk by and smile _

"Sorry dude I didn´t see you."

Rory rubbed his head a little bit as he tried to sit up on the cold floor. He had crashed into someone, but he hadn´t seen who.

Rory looked up and was able to see that his books were all over the floor. Some of the students were already stepping over them or just ignoring them. Then he looked to see with whom he had crushed into. It was a blonde guy, with blue eyes and a huge mouth. He was also still on the floor but Rory couldn´t find any sign of the other´s books. Rory figured he must be the new student.

"Here, let me help you." said the blonde as he started picking up Rory´s books. Rory didn´t answer, he just sat there, watching him. He didn´t know the guy but he was already helping him out. That was something Rory wasn´t used to. Then he noticed how the blonde took "his" notebook. That was when Rory blinked. He stood up and he started taking the other books.

"Don´t worry I can do it." Rory was trying to avoid the other's eyes. They were too deep, too blue.

"No, let me help you." The other boy tried to keep helping but Rory kept pushing him away. "Seriously dude."

Rory peeked over at the boy and then noticed the blonde was still holding his notebook. He quickly snatched the notebook away from the other boy. He didn´t want the anyone to look at it.

"What´s wrong with you? Why are you so rude?" Rory didn´t answer, he just kept collecting his books and papers.

Suddenly Rory felt his arm being pulled. The reaction was automatic. He pushed the boy a side as he tried to keep the scream inside his lungs. When he did that he lost balance and he fell again. This time he hit his head on the lockers.

_But at the same time I don't wanna let people down_

"Dude, are you okay?"

'_Breathe in and out. Breathe in and out.' _Thought Rory with his eyes still closed. He needed to relax; he needed to stay calm and normal.

"I am sorry, I didn´t mean to act rudely but I am in a hurry right now." He lied as he stood up. The blonde boy didn´t stopped staring down at him. Rory could see that now the guy was worried. Great, one more person to lie to. Like Kurt wasn't enough.

"Are you sure, is everything okay?" he asked again. Rory groaned a little bit. He didn´t want to answer that question, he didn´t like to lie.

"Yeah, and thanks for helping me out."

After saying that he left the boy and ran to class. Sam couldn´t stop wondering what the hell was wrong with the boy.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

RORY´S POV

I walked into the cafeteria still thinking about the blonde guy. Still I couldn´t get why he had offered me his help. I mean, that was the kind of guy who is usually popular and steps over other people. Or at least that was what he looked like. After all, he had acted the exact opposite. I stood in the doorway still not sure if I should enter and sit with "New Directions". Kurt had sent me a message hours ago telling me to sit with the glee club at noon. He had assured me Puck was out of town until next week and the others missed me. I believe the first one, the other one I found hard to believe.

"Rory!" Kurt called my name as he waved me over to the table. I sighed knowing that now I had no way out.

I walked over the table as I gripped my paper bag. I had a sandwich and an apple in it. I was hungry as hell but I wasn´t able to eat if Kurt wasn´t around. Weird, right? Then I saw him. The blonde guy was sitting between Finn and Kurt and was talking to both of them as if they knew each other for years. So he wasn't a new kid after all.

"Rory, this is Sam." Kurt pointed toward the blonde as he smiled over at me. I tried to smile at him but it ended up looking too fake. "He is here to help us with Regionals."

"Nice meeting you." Sam shook my hand firmly. I didn´t like it. I pulled my hand back as soon as I could and I took some steps back trying to avoid his eyes. What had happened in the hallway had been awkward enough.

_Why is it so easy for you to blame_

"So now that you too have met, I think you have another guy to cling onto." Joked Blaine as he looked over with a sarcastic grin. So now our "not friendship" was more evident.

"Blaine." Kurt looked over at Blaine surprised and a little bit shock. Blaine was never like that.

"I am sorry, I am just telling it the way it is." I giggled to myself as I noticed how cynical Blaine was acting. But then Ue remembered he was just jealous. A pretty comprehensive reaction after I had spent almost every lunch with his boyfriend. Still, I didn´t like his attitude.

"Don't worry Blaine." I said as I leaned over the table. "I am not interested in Kurt. I bat for the other team."

The table stood quiet for a few minutes. He had called me out on spending time with Kurt now I had called him out on being jealous. Now we were equal.

_I'm only human we're all the same_

"So that was pretty awkward." Rachel said as she looked over at Rory and Blaine, breaking the silence. "So let´s eat!"

Everyone followed her and they started taking out their lunch and in other case their money. I sat next to Artie and then I took my food out. I could hear everyone´s gasps as I took the first bite of my sandwich. Damn it. They couldn´t be more obvious.

"Is something wrong?" I asked trying to fake the fact that I knew what was wrong. What they might be thinking of me.

"No, it is that we were worried that…" Quinn said but she stopped before she could say what everyone was thinking. What they had been talking about the last few weeks.

"What?" I urged as I took another bite of my sandwich. Brittany had made it this morning and it was full of jelly and peanut butter. It was the only thing that Brittany was able to cook but I liked the fact she had gone through the trouble to make it for me.

"We thought you had an eating disorder." Tina hid her face behind her hair trying to avoid my eyes. I almost chocked on my sandwich.

_I've given up everything in exchange for being alone_

"I don´t have an eating disorder." I said almost in a whisper. The paranoia was returning and it wasn´t Puck´s fault this time. I felt like everyone had been able to hear Tina´s words. Even thought they were false. This school´s foundation was gossip and lies.

"That is what we are referring to." said Rachel trying not sound too excited. "You look healthier and now you are proving to us you are eating again."

"I never had one." I reassured them. I didn´t have an eating disorder. I never had one and I was pretty sure I would never have one.

"Of course it is hard to admit it but the important thing is that you are okay now." Artie put a hand on my shoulder. I moved so it would go away. I didn´t like being touched, I didn´t like being too near from people and least of all; I hated to feel observed and judged.

"Since that party, when you disappear with Puck, you have acted weird." Finn added as he looked over me with worried eyes. That subject again. They didn´t even knew what the hell had happened at that party and they were already jumping to conclusions. I was afraid they would hit the right one.

I let my sandwich on the table and stared at it. I didn´t want it anymore.

_I'm shaking these demons underneath all the pride, _

"You know what, I am not hungry anymore." I said as I stood up and then took my bag form the floor. I didn´t want to be with them anymore. Not if they kept judging without any proof.

"You don´t have to act like that." Quinn stood up and tried to grab my arm.

I moved faster and seconds later I was out of anyone´s reach. I ran out of the cafeteria and got to the bathroom. I didn´t have an eating disorder. I had a mind disorder. I locked myself in a cubicle and then I stared at the toilet.

_Can you imagine the weight of a world placed on your shoulders?_

I leaned on the door and thought about it. I needed to think before doing it. I needed to think before I went back to the old habits. Still, I couldn´t understand what the hell was wrong with me. Why did I have to throw up to feel good about myself? Why? Why? Why couldn´t I feel happy even though I had everything I needed to be?

_Trapped in this world and no-one can reach you,_

I screamed as hard as I could. I didn´t care if anyone heard. They wouldn´t bother to check if something was wrong. In this school none cared. Then I heard it. The bathroom door, someone had opened and then locked it behind him. I took a big breath and pressed my body against the door trying to hear something. Another thing I had left from that night. I hated to be locked up. Even when I cried inside my room or I had bad dreams I never locked the door. It was too dangerous feeling trapped.

_So no-one can help you_

NORMAL POV

"Rory are you here?" asked Sam as he looked around the bathroom.

Rory sighed relieved it wasn´t some jocks or some hockey players. He couldn´t understand why those guys were so rude to him. Sam was able to hear the sigh and then, only by looking some inches down he was able to see Rory´s shoes in one of the cubicles. He walked closer and then knocked the door slowly. "Could you please come out? I want to talk to you."

Rory bit his lip as he decided, he didn´t want to talk to anybody, and he wanted to be alone.

"Please, I swear to you, I am good."

Rory closed his eyes still not sure. Why did the new guy wanted to talk to him? Why was he so interested? Why did he have to be so good to him? After some seconds he opened the door and stepped out of the cubicle.

Sam was standing in front of him with a worried look. He also had the lunch Rory had left on the table on his left hand. Rory couldn´t stand it.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"First of all, knock it off with the bad ass attitude. It is pretty evident it is not you. And second take a seat, I want to talk."

Rory groaned as he passed next to Sam and sat on the floor. He didn´t have a bad attitude because he wanted to appear rude. That was just the way he felt. He felt angry, and at the same time scared and sad. The combination of those emotions weren´t good, after all. Sam sat next to Rory and kept silent for some more seconds. The bathroom was completely silent and cold.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked as he looked at the ceiling. The whole bathroom was white. So white it made him sick.

"Who hurt you?"

_It's getting heavy I think I'm bout ready to break down_

Rory´s eyes moved from the ceiling to Sam. How did he know? How was that possible? Rory was about to say no one, when he saw something in Sam´s eyes. It was pretty obvious he already knew.

"Who told you?" Rory felt defeated.

"No one, I saw it all by myself."

Rory nodded and then he hid his face between his knees. He felt ashamed and vulnerable. How obvious could he have possibly been?

"How?" he asked, still with his face hidden from those blue eyes.

"From my last job; you get a little bit of experience, and also some bad experiences." Sam made himself comfortable at the floor as he started playing with a chain Mercedes had given him last summer.

"What was your job?"

"I was a stripper."

He always wore that chain around his neck when he was about to perform or whenever he felt alone and sad. It made him feel like Mercedes and all the Glee club were with him. Sam sighed and thought about Rachel´s and Finn´s faces when they first saw him in the club. Shock, surprise and some disappointment well hidden behind their smiles. That was the kind of expression he had seen at the table just minutes ago.

"Did _this _happen to you?"

_I'm standing up, but I'm fallin down_

"No, almost once but I knew a guy that was raped too." Rory moved uncomfortable, he didn´t like that word, he hated it as much as he hated the noun of _victim. _"That word makes you uncomfortable." Rory nodded as he looked up. "You are pretty transparent."

"I don´t think so." He said coldly as he lowered his gaze ashamed. He was so predictable. "No one noticed anything."

"They did, what they didn't do was show it."

"In that case, why haven´t they done anything except bother me about eating?" Rory demanded.

"It is because they are scared that you are hurting yourself just to deal with your pain." Sam touched Rory´s cheek trying to make him look over him again. The younger one just moved his head away and kept looking down. "I know it hurts."

"No, you don´t know." Rory stood up and walked over the mirrors. He wanted to stop talking, he wanted to stop listening. "You can´t know."

"Why can´t I?" asked Sam confused, from everything he expected to say or do that was one of the ones he hadn´t thought about. What did he meant by _**can´t**_?

_Time keeps on tickin on I wish there was a way to slow it down_

"Because you don´t know. You think you do but not even I know what is wrong." Rory leaned his head against the mirror and felt the coldness of it. He felt his head spinning around and his tears about to start falling again.

"I can imagine it must be hard…"

"It's not!" snapped. Rory turned around and watched Sam with tearful eyes. "It is awful and horrible. You feel ashamed even when you know it wasn´t your fault. You feel dirty and like nothing next to the others. You live fearing that it will happen again at any time, at any place. You can´t stop thinking and thinking and..."

He paused as he tried to catch some air. The tears were pouring through his cheeks. He could feel his chest and lungs burn as he tried to catch some air. Sam rushed to him and hugged him tightly just like Kurt had done weeks ago. Rory tried to push him but Sam held him tightly between his arms. Slowly, Rory gave in and let himself fall into Sam´s arms.

Now Sam kind of understood what was wrong, what the problem was. The problem was that none of them knew what was really going through that kid´s mind. The problem was that nobody knew and nobody would ever be able to know.

_Someone pick me up, cause I'm fallin down_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-._


	7. Crossing the edge of insanity

Rory entered the glee club room so silent that no one noticed him. He sat in the back and leaned his head on the wall, tired. He hadn´t had a good night of sleep because of some nightmares and bad dreams. Each of them had been too vivid and so real that he had woken up scared and out of breath.

"So guys; today´s assignment is _FUN._" said Mr. Shue as he wrote the word on the wall. Rory groaned at the assignment. He wasn´t in the mood for _FUN_ things.

Everyone around him cheered and started chatting about music and happy songs. Rachel wanted to be first, as always. Kurt and Blaine wanted to make a duet while Finn just started at them amazed. He was kind of the leader of this thing and he always tried to stay out of the reflector.

"No, today I want the happiest person in this room to start." said Mr. Shue as he looked around trying to find that person. Rory didn´t care who it was. He just wanted to go home and try to get some sleep. "Rory!" the guy jumped from his seat as he heard his name. He wasn´t the happiest person in that classroom, he was already thinking about taking antidepressants. "Why don´t you do us the honor?"

"No." he said roughly. Mr. Shue and everyone else turned to look at him, shocked and confused. Rory was also in shock. Was the young teacher blind or just distracted? Hadn´t he had noticed the change in him? Sam also groaned, he was the new one and he had already noticed that the guy wasn´t what you would call happy. In fact, he could count the times he had seen him smile on one hand.

"Why not?" asked Mr. Shue, worried.

"I don´t want to sing happy songs."

Rory had turned cold and serious. He never smiled anymore and his participation in the club had gone from good to just what was necessary. He never asked for any part in the performance and he seemed…_dead. _Mr. Shue walked over Rory and gave him a sad smile. Mr. Shue´s smile made Rory remember the kind of smile shrinks gave to ill patients.

"Why is that Rory?" asked Blaine as he turned around and smiled at him. Rory stared at him with empty eyes and then turned again to Mr. Shue. Rory knew the game; he knew Blaine and Kurt wanted him to tell. Sam was the only one that hadn´t forced him to talk and he liked that. He crossed his arms over his chest and kept silent. He wasn´t singing and that was his last word.

Kurt bit his lip and tried to decide if he should interfere or not. He was aware that Rory´s state was delicate and he had lots of signs of depression. He was still worried about the boy but Rory had stopped talking to him since the cutter incident weeks ago. He hadn't talked to him and every time Kurt wanted to approach him, Rory would just walk away without looking back. Maybe he didn´t cry anymore; but he didn´t smiled either.

"What if it cheers you up, Rory?" Puck stood up from his place and ran toward the young boy.

Rory wasn´t able to react fast enough. When Puck lifted him and carried him to the middle of the room he wasn´t able to break free.

"Let go off me!" screamed Rory as he started hitting Puck as hard as he could. He just started laughing and then he started spinning in circles still lifting Rory in the air. Everyone laughed a little bit except Kurt that was trying to find his voice to stop Puck. Sam stood up but the moment he tried to run toward Puck he tripped and fell to the ground.

"Stop it!"

When Rory started crying everyone stopped laughing and stared at Rory, who kept screaming and hitting Puck, terrified.

"Puck, leave him alone now!" ordered Mr. Shue as he realized how the kid had reacted. That wasn´t a normal reaction, for any student or person. Puck obeyed and set Rory on the ground softy. The kid looked at him fiercely and then he cleaned up his tears, ashamed. He didn´t want to react like that, he wanted to act normal but… Puck holding him disgusted him.

"I´m sorry man; I didn´t mean to freak you out." said Puck honestly. Rory gave him a killer look and then he stood up from the ground. Everyone stood quiet as the boy left the room, not running and not crying anymore, he just left without the drama everyone in Glee was used to.

Kurt stood silent and serious; staring and Puck with a glare that could kill. He was amazed at how good of an actor Puck was. It looked like the other night had been nothing for him. Like if he didn´t remembered it. Then something clicked in his mind.

Blaine had mentioned he was drunk at the party. Rory said he was so wasted that he wasn´t able to stand on his feet and that he had to help him to sit down on the couch. Maybe he was so drunk, that he couldn´t remember what he had done.

Suddenly Kurt was able to see how Puck ran out of the room without giving any explanation. Kurt moved also from his place but he was stopped by Blaine.

"I don´t think you want to end up in the middle of that."

"I already am."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rory leaned against a wall and closed his eyes. Everyone was gone except the glee club and the football players. In his mind he wished a jock would cross paths with him and punch him in the face. I know, but sometimes you need a punch or a shock to wake up from dreams. And right now he was living a very bad dream. He heard footsteps approaching and smiled at himself thinking that his wish might have been granted. He waited patiently with his eyes still closed. He wasn´t crying anymore, even though he felt miserable.

"Rory!"

The guy tensed all of his muscles as he heard the voice, Puck´s voice. For a moment he thought about running but then he thought better of it. He couldn´t run from him his entire life. Maybe it was time to face him. Maybe facing it would give his twisted and sick mind some peace. He tightened his fist and tried to fight the urge to cry. He needed to be strong, to be determinate and to show Puck he was stronger. He wasn't the same kid he took advantage of months ago.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Puck took Rory by the shoulder and made him look him in the eyes. The younger one freed himself with only a movement and the he started at Puck defiantly.

"What do you mean?" said Rory trying to sound sarcastic and innocent. After all that was the previous Rory; the one that everyone missed. Only Kurt understood the new Rory, he was the only one that could listen to him and respect the change. No one else had noticed and when they did, they didn´t like the change. Sam didn´t know the old Rory. Fortunately Sam liked him, or at least he tried.

"You've been cold towards me for a few weeks now. You never talk to me and sometimes it looked like you were running away from me. You act like you're scared of me." Puck shouted at him. He was confused by Rory´s attitude towards him.

"And you don´t have any idea why I'm like this?" Rory was trying to stay calm. He didn´t want to get too upset. Puck wasn´t worth it.

"I have never done anything to you."

That was when everything broke. Rory bit his lip and closed his eyes. Was he serious? Was Puck freaking serious?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam was able to catch Kurt before he ran outside the school. The blonde knew that Kurt didn´t know where Rory and Puck were and he could see the concern in his eyes.

"Kurt." The older one turned around and looked over Sam a little bit surprised. He expected Blaine or Finn to follow him to search for Rory.

"What are you doing here?"

"The same thing that you are doing; searching for Rory," Sam walked next to Kurt and then he looked around. Puck and Rory weren´t there, it was pretty evident. "Let´s go and check somewhere else."

"Wait." Kurt took Sam by the arm and pulled him. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so concerned about Rory? You barely know him."

"I know what is wrong with him and I think Puck did it."

Kurt let Sam go, how did he know?

"He told you?" asked Kurt amazed. He remembered the time when Rory had told him. He was vulnerable and heartbroken and he had sworn he would never tell anyone else. It seemed pretty difficult for Kurt to imagine Rory telling something like that to a complete stranger.

"I guessed." That made more sense. "Did he tell you?"

Kurt was about to answer when they heard footsteps approaching. They stood quiet as they looked toward the end of the hallway. It was Rachel and she was closer than what they had thought she was.

"You know what about what?" asked the girl as she leaned over Kurt. Sam guessed she was looking for Rory too.

Suddenly the group heard some screams coming from outside. They waited a few seconds hoping it was just a prank or juniors messing around. When they heard the next several screams they knew something was really wrong.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"You are a hypocrite!" shouted back Rory, Puck took a step back surprised by the sudden reaction of Rory. "At least accept it for God's sake. For my sake!"

"Accept what?" Puck couldn´t understand the younger one anymore. He was acting crazy.

"That you raped me!"

Rory covered his mouth with his hands and then he threw himself against the wall. He had never thought it would be like this. Why did Puck have to make everything more difficult? Puck shook his head, unable to process what Rory had just said. He wouldn´t have… he would never do that to anyone; much less to a friend.

"No, I didn´t." he tried to reassure himself. He would remember, after all.

"You have to be kidding me!" Rory turned around and hit his head with his palm. Puck wasn´t serious, he couldn´t be. "You don´t remember?" asked Rory surprised. "Seriously?"

"You must be mistaken. I would never…"

"Well you did."

"You have to be lying. Is this a kind of prank? Because it is not funny."

"Please Puck. Why would I lie to you about this?" Rory interrupted him, he was just about to start crying but this time it was a cry of rage.

"But I don´t remember."

"The party?"

Then everything hit Puck. The answer of how he had waked up on a strange house in a strange room with no clothes and no girl next to him. So he hadn´t slept with a girl after all, he had forced himself on Rory.

Puck leaned against the wall as he kept shaking his head and saying "no" over and over. If Rory told anyone, he would end up in prison, he couldn´t go back there. The place was horrible and now that he was 18 he would be considered as an adult, he would end up in jail for at least 20 years.

"I am not telling on you if that is what is bothering you."

Puck looked up and found that Rory was sitting against the wall with his knees against his chest and his face looking somewhere else. Now without the rage of the first moment he looked like a little kid; so little and fragile. Suddenly, Puck noticed how thin he looked; he wondered if anyone had already noticed the change in the kid. He walked over him and tried to touch his hand. Rory pulled away and stared at Puck, scared.

"Why?" asked Puck. Rory didn´t understood the question. "Why are you not telling?"

"I can assure you I don´t have a fucking idea." Rory´s eyes changed from scared to just empty. He stood up and passed next to Puck. Before he left he looked over at Puck one last time.

"Even though I think you should tell Kurt about your feelings." Puck blinked half surprised and again confused; how did he know? Rory saw the expression on Puck´s face and he added without making much about it. "You mentioned him while, you know…"

Puck wanted to add something else, he wanted to apologize and hug the boy. He wanted to tell him how sorry he felt and how ashamed he was. But he didn´t. He just stood static in the same place looking at Rory with shocked eyes. Rory gave Puck a fake smile and then he walked down the hallway as he looked over the floor. He knew exactly where his was going. The last option in his list.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurt, Sam and Rachel ran toward the crowd that looked up with terrified eyes. The three seniors were able to see that there were only freshmen and juniors. Everyone else was still on class including the teachers.

"What is going on?" asked Kurt to a young girl that couldn´t keep her eyes from the roof.

"Look at the roof!" she screamed in panic. Kurt did what she told him and then he saw it. He covered his mouth in shock as he mumbled an _Oh My god! _

At the edge of the roof was Rory; and he was walking on the edge of it. Sam wasn´t sure but he felt a déjà vu. He had his eyes closed and he was moving in circles in a rhythmic way. It seemed like he was unaware where he was. Kurt couldn´t move. He felt like the moment he took his gaze off Rory he would end up falling.

"Kurt, come with me." He heard Sam ordered him as he he pulled Kurt's sleeve. Kurt thanked God at least one of them was thinking calmly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

RORY´S POV

"I set fire, to the rain…" I sang as I kept dancing on the edge of the roof. That was fun. I mean, the fact that I could fall anytime made it fun. "Watch it pour as I…" I opened my eyes and then I lost balance for some seconds. I opened my arms and the balance returned. The music was at the maximum volume so I wasn´t able to hear the screams form the students below. They were scared. Finally they noticed that there was something wrong with me. A little bit too late, don´t you think?

"…Touched your face." I finally stopped dancing and I took my earphones out. I thought I was ready to jump. I felt this necessity of jumping. Like something was calling me to do it. I looked down and for the first time in my life I didn´t feel vertigo. I think my body and my mind were well prepared for what I wanted to do.

"Rory stop!" I heard some screams behind me. It was Kurt. I knew he would come here eventually. The thing was that I thought he was going to arrive late. I didn´t turned around but I kept steady. "Please, come here." He begged me. I hated it. I hated to make someone sad or worried. I all I wanted to do now was end everything. Was that so hard to understand?

"I am not going to." I said simply as I started swinging my body back and forth.

"Please, let´s just talk." Sam was here too. I smiled to myself. He was kind of my only true friend around him. He was the only one that had treated me like what I was. I was sorry to make him feel sad too.

"I have tried but it is useless."

They needed to know the why of what I was doing. That was the least I could do for them.

"We know that what you are going through is hard but this is not the answer." Kurt tried to convince me. I turned around and noticed they had walked toward me. Slowly, but they were about 2 meters away from me.

"Then what is the answer?" I screamed over them. "I talked to you, I tried to forget it, I tried to ignore it and now I faced Puck to see if that gave me some peace. I couldn´t even cut myself. Nothing works! I can´t stop thinking! I can´t stop feeling scared and sick!"

Sam took a step closer and I took one back. Half of my foot was in the air. I was only some centimeters from the end.

"Please Rory, I know you don´t want to do this." Sam´s eyes were full with sorrow and concern. I smiled over him and took a look down. It would be quick.

"I want to." I was about to give the last step when I felt something grabbing me from my arm. It was Sam. He was pretty fast after all.

My right foot was on the air and the only thing that kept me in the roof was my left foot and Sam´s arms. I looked over him as I tried to breathe normally.

"I am not letting you fall." He told me like if that was the only thing that mattered right now. I smiled over him.

"It is not your decision."


	8. Answers

Rory closed his eyes and felt the emptiness under his feet. He breathed the fresh air and sighed. Sam was holding his wrists tightly. Rory wasn´t falling but still, the adrenalin of being so near from the end made him smile unconsciously.

"Rory, please don´t do this." Sam begged as he tried to pull Rory up to the roof. He couldn´t.

"Just let me go and finish this." said Rory in exchange. Sam buffed as he tried to pull him again but it was just impossible, if Rory didn´t helped they would both end up falling.

"I am not. Now help me here!"

Rory opened his eyes and looked over at Sam. He had some tears travelling down his cheeks and his cheeks were red from the effort of holding Rory. The younger one felt some tears appear in his blue eyes and he hid them by lowering his head. It was just too hard to see someone you cared hurt because of you.

"Why do you care so much?" whispered Rory. They knew each other for just some weeks and he was now risking his own life just to save him.

"Because you are my friend. And I know this is not the answer."

Rory sobbed and closed his eyes tightly. He wanted to fall, he wanted to end it. He wanted to go away.

"Remember the guy I told you got raped at work? It was me." Rory looked up. Sam had half of his body out of the roof. They did not have much time left. "That´s why I know how it feels. That is why I tell you, things get better. This is not the answer Rory."

Rory bit his lip and looked down a last time. Everyone was looking at them with terrified eyes. He could see almost everyone of the Glee club gathered at the parking lot. Some of the girls were crying and the rest of them were looking and screamed at them. Rory hadn´t payed attention earlier, but they were screaming at him, they were telling him to hang on. They were screaming at him to keep holding on and not to fall. They were worried. They cared. Just like his eating disorder, they were worried. Sam and Kurt had been right all the time. The glee club cared about him. Even Puck was there, maybe not saying anything but still caring in his mind.

"Please help me here." Sam grabbed Rory´s wrist even more tightly. "Please, don´t make us lose you."

This time Rory responded and gripped Sam´s arm. He placed his foot over the corner of a window and took enough impulse to help Sam pull him back to the building. Rory grabbed the edge of the roof and Sam pulled him by the jacket. When they were finally on the roof Sam hugged Rory with all the strength he had.

"Thank you so much." Rory whispered as he placed his head between Sam´s neck and shoulder.

"You are my friend and I know you are going to get better. I know it. You are strong and I am here with you." Sam kissed Rory´s hair as he rubbed his back.

Suddenly he noticed how Kurt hadn´t helped him with Rory and how he hadn´t said anything since they have arrived to the roof. He looked backward and saw how a terrified Kurt was leaning over and completely pale.

"Is he alright?" asked Rory a little bit shocked by Kurt´s state.

"Crap!" screamed Sam as he hit his forehead with his palm. "I forgot that Kurt is terrified of highs."

"And you made him come here just to help with me?" asked Rory a little bit surprised. Sam and him ran toward Kurt and help him stand up straight.

"Yeah, he did." said Kurt as he smiled over Rory. "I am sorry I didn´t help a lot but I am happy you are fine."

Rory nodded and then held Kurt tightly, too. Kurt had been the first one to support him and help him. Rory felt guilty because, after all, he had treated Kurt like crap and had ignored him for weeks. He had screamed at the senior several times and he hadn´t trusted him the way he should have.

"Thank you so much to you too."

Kurt nodded and kissed the younger boy´s forehead.

"I think we should go down now. Everyone is going to be worried about you."

Rory smiled and cleaned the tears he still had on his eyes. Now he knew that is wasn´t a lie. People cared about him.

* * *

><p>Rory sat next to Sam as they waited outside the principal´s office. Now both of the guys knew about the rule that forbid jump or half-jump from the roof. Brittany´s and Finn´s parents were inside with the principal, Mr. Shue and the school therapist.<p>

"Everything is going to be okay." Whispered Sam as he leaned over Rory and touched his hand softly. Rory nodded and bit his lip as he looked away. He was waiting for Sam to ask. He wanted Sam to ask.

"I wanted to ask you something." Sam continued. "At the roof you said something that worrie me." Rory looked down and closed his eyes tightly. "You told us you couldn´t even cut yourself. Did you try?"

Rory nodded. "I tried, but I couldn´t get my hand to cut the wrist." answered Rory ashamed.

"Why? Not why you couldn´t do it; why did you even try it?"

"For the same reason I wanted to jump." Rory let some tears escape from his eye but wiped them away quickly. "I don´t want to go inside."

Sam sighed and rubbed Rory´s shoulder as he tried to comfort him. He wasn´t allowed to go with Rory because they wanted the younger one to explain himself. Inside the principal's office he would be forced to tell the whole truth. Sam knew that Rory wasn´t ready to tell everyone about what had happened; much less, tell who had hurt him.

"Everything is going to be okay." repeated Sam. He noticed he had said that expression too many times in the past weeks.

"They want me to tell." whispered Rory worried. "And I don´t want to."

"I know that but if you do tell, the counselor will help you to get over it. It is for your own good."

"Puck is going to get in a lot of trouble."

Rory wasn´t sure why he had said that. He wasn´t even sure why he thought of that. He just said it and he felt like it was true. He didn´t want to get Puck in trouble. Deep inside him Rory felt that it hadn´t been Puck´s entire fault. It had been the damn alcohol. Sam, in the other hand, turned away furious. Just the thought of Puck hurting Rory, made him mad. It wasn´t fair for Rory, he was younger and weaker. Puck had taken advantage of him and Sam couldn´t stand the idea of Puck not getting his punishment.

"He deserves it."

Sam and Rory looked up as the new voice appeared from nowhere. It was Puck, standing in the door. Sam acted by instinct and placed himself in front of Rory. The younger one didn´t moved and just stared at him with his enormous blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Sam pretty annoyed.

"I came to apologize to Rory." Puck took some steps but he couldn´t get any near from Rory. Sam wasn´t going to let him even talk face to face to him, "and to ask him to tell everything."

Rory gasped shocked. Sam didn´t buy it.

"Why?" Rory asked as he looked up and bit his lip nervous.

"Because it is the right thing to do. I deserve it." Rory shock his head as he started playing with his hands nervously.

"I agree with him. Kurt agrees with him. Rory, common sense agrees with him."

"I already told you; I am not telling."

"Why not?" screamed the two seniors at the same time.

"Because I have my reasons and I am not going to tell them!" Rory defend himself as she stood up and faced the two guys.

"You are not going to tell what, Mr. Flanagan?" asked the principal as he stepped out of the room. The three guys turned around and Rory blushed furiously. Everyone was staring at him. Luckly everyone looked more concerned than angry. "The reason you wanted to jump from the roof?"

Rory looked down and then to Sam and then to Puck. Both of them were looking at him with sad looks, asking him, begging him, to tell the truth. "I wasn´t going to but…I think I have to be honest."

"That is good Rory, come in." said the school counselor as she guided the kid inside the principal´s room. Rory gave a last glance toward Sam and Puck and then smiled at him. When the door was closed neither of the two seniors knew what Rory was going to say inside there.


	9. It will be alright

_**So just one more chapter before the end. I am so grateful to all the reviewers and I am sorry for not updating sooner. This is unbeta (Sorry I couldn´t wait longer) and it´s kind of "bluffy" but I like it. It just like the peace after the storm. So I hope you enjoy it and keep cometing and telling me your opinions. **_

* * *

><p>Rory entered to the glee club room feeling weird. He had been suspended for a week so this was his first rehearsal since his "<em>attempt". <em>Everyone turned around to see him enter and for a moment he thought he was about to run away from the room and never come back. Then he saw Sam and Kurt and decided to stay. Both of the guys were smiling at him. Rory smiled back and ran toward them. Blaine wasn´t around so Rory didn´t felt threaten of being near Kurt.

When Rory finally got where Kurt and Sam were sitting the blonde one stood up and hugged the younger one tightly.

"How are you doing?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"Great." said Rory with a huge smile on his face. Sam and Kurt raised an eye brown not sure if Rory was lying or not. "I am serious, Mrs. Pittsburgh is helping me a lot and…I thing I am getting better."

Sam, who was still holding Rory in his arms smiled happy. Kurt also smiled and walked over the stage followed by the rest of the club. Mr. Shue sat behind the piano and didn´t say anything. Rory looked over them confused. Why were the older ones acting so weird from all of the sudden? Suddenly Sam made Rory sit down and with a gesture told him to stay there. Rory stopped him before he could join the rest of the performers.

"What is going on?" asked the kid a little bit worried. For a moment he thought they might have a new performance and he wasn´t in it because of his suspension.

"Just stay here and enjoy it." whispered Sam as he kissed the boy in the forehead in a parenting way.

"Rory, we have to tell you that we weren´t so supportive with you on the last months and we are really sorry. All of us." said Rachel as she looked over Blaine that was holding Kurt´s hand tightly. Rory couldn´t help to feel a little bit shy, so they were going to sing to him. Just to him.

"Mostly me, I was so mean with you when all you needed was a friend." added Blaine honestly. Rory smiled and nodded his head; Blaine got it and smiled back. No bad feelings for now on.

"It is a little song that we manage to put together and we hope you like it and you know that we are here for you." finished Sugar with her usual huge smile and colorful outfit.

"_Just stop crying, it will be all right." _started singing Rachel with her sweet voice, Rory was surprised she hadn´t picked the climax of the song. That was always her part in all the groupal songs.

"_Just take my hand, hold it tight." _Quinn smiled over Rory as she took a step forward and placed herself next to Rachel.

"_We will protect you from all around." _Santana tried to do her best and kinder smile to Rory. Even though she had made the kid´s life miserable for some weeks she liked the kid. IF he was Britt´s friend it meant he was a good kid.

"_I will be here, don´t you cry." _Brittany sang as she and Santana walked together and holding hands

"_For someone so small, you look so strong." _Artie was pushed by Sugar while he sang his part and played the guitar.

"_My arms will hold you safe and warm." _Even though Sugar sang horrible the moment she ran toward Rory and hug him made everyone forget of how bad she was.

"_This bond between us can´t be broken." _Kurt kept next to Blaine holding hands. Blaine was the next one to sing and as always he was brilliant. _"I will be here, don´t you cry." _

"_How can they understand the way we feel?" _sang Finn with Rachel at the same time.

"_They just don´t trust what they can´t explain." _Sam sang as he looked directly to Rory´s eyes. They were already watering and he was red as a tomato. He couldn´t believe those guys were doing that for him.

"_I know we are different but deep inside us, we are not that different at all." _Mike and Tina sang as a couple just like Rachel and Finn but it was different.

"_Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always" _Their voices were different just like the rest of the group. Maybe that was why the song sounded so cool. It wasn´t just a voice, it were 13 voices together singing with the same emotion and propose.

"_Always, I'll be with you" _When Mercedes sang her part Rory couldn´t help some tears to scape._ "I'll be there for you, always, always and always"  
>"Just look over your shoulder" <em>Sam walked toward Rory and help him stand up and walk toward the group as he repeated the sentence three times. _  
>"I'll be there, always" <em>The whole group finished together.

Rory gasped and hug the first person he was able to see, ironically he was the first person that talked to him and was his first friend in America; Finn Hudson. "Thank you so much." He whispered as he let some more tears fall to Finn´s shirt. Suddenly a pressure over him made him look up. He was in the middle of a group hug. In Derry he had never been in one because in his school it wasn´t normal to hug each other. So Rory decide to enjoy it with his 13 friends. Wait! The Glee club had in total 15 members including him and…

"Puck." he said in a whisper. Finn, that was able to hear the boy pushed him aside and looked at him puzzled. Rory asked again. "Where is Puck?"

Everyone looked around nervously. Rory didn´t knew but Puck had admitted what he had done last week and he had made a huge decision too.

"He is going to finish high school on other school." finally said Mr. Shue aware it was his moment to interfere.

"He told us what had happened and he promised never to come near you. You are safe now." ended Finn aslmost in a whisper so Mr. Shue wouldn´t hear him.

Rory nodded and smiled to the ground. "Now I think I know it."

The rest of the group surrounded him again to make a second group hug.

* * *

><p>Rory was running out of the bathroom as he tried to tie his tie. He had never been good doing that and now the piece of fabric was a huge mess and he was late. Well, technically he wasn´t late but Rachel loved to pick seats first so they needed to get like a half an hour earlier. He ran down the hall of the hotel and entered to the elevator without turning his head up. Now that he thought about it, he was lucky he hadn´t hit himself with the wall or the door of the elevator. He pressed the bottom of LOBY and then returned to his task on the tie. When the elevator stopped he realized the black skirt would have to look better without tie because it was impossible.<p>

He was taking it off when he found himself being observed by two green and enormous eyes. He looked up and the first thing he thought was Gerber.

"Hello, I am Harmony, president of the chess and reporter from the school´s news paper. May I ask you some questions?" she introduced herself almost too quickly. Rory wasn´t able to catch the whole idea but he manage to smile and nod. "Perfect!"

The girl took a notebook and a pen form her bag and opened it as Rory stared at her. She was cute now than how he had seen her in sectionals. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders and she was using a cute blue dress.

"Did you sing Buenos Aires on sectionals?" asked Rory as he waited for the girl to make her pen paint. The girl looked up and smiled.

"Yes, that was me. I am kind of amazing, don´t you think?" Harmony realized what she had just said a little bit too late. She realized she had sounded just like a snob and maybe the newest member of New Directions would think she was a narcissist or…

"Indeed. You were awesome, I can´t believe you won only the third place." Her thoughts were stopped by the sweet voice of the irish student. She instantly blushed.

"Let´s start with the interview." Harmony read one of her questions. "Since when are you part of "New Directions"?"

"I entered two months after starting the year."

"Okay, what is your favorite kind of music?"

"Blues, Jazz and some Soul." Harmony looked up confused, those weren´t the usual tasted of normal teenagers. Rory read her mind. "I like the oldies, you know?"

"Perfect, are you in a relationship right now?" the girl made her best not to blush on that one.

"No, I don´t have one." _YES! _Screamed Harmony in her mind but kept her face cool and normal.

"And which are your plans for next year? Are you planning to stay on New Directions?"

Rory struggled; he kind of guessed where the girl was going. He seriously doubted one of the news paper´s question was about his relationship status.

"I am returning to Derry on July you see, so I don´t think I could be able to stay in the group."

Suddenly Harmony stopped writing and bit her lips tense. Of course he was leaving; he was the exchange student for god´s sake. "Of course, exchange student just for a year." She turned around and hit her forehead with her palm. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Don´t say that, you aren´t stupid. It is just that you are a terrible investigator." Joked Rory as he tried to make the girl comfortable. He knew that laughing was the easiest way to get to know someone.

"I think I am not as perfect as I thought." Harmony turned around and put her notebook on her purse. Rory raised one of his eye browns puzzled. Was not she going to continue the interview? "I liked talking to you Rory Flanagan."

"The same to you."

Rory showed the girl his hand and the girl shocked it firmly. After that she turned around and started walking to the way out. Rory stood there, with his tie on his hand and observing the cutest girl he had ever meet leaving the hotel. Maybe he could find her on school but it wouldn't be the same. Now that he thought about it, it was better leave people out of his life for the moment. Maybe she hadn´t mentioned it but Rory was sure she knew about his secret. He looked down and sighed sadly.

"Harmony you can do this!" he heard far away. He raised his eyes and watched Harmony walking (or running) toward him. "I sang in front of a hundred people all alone. I was the Gerber baby. I can do this!" Rory looked around confused; to whom she was talking to? And why she was walking toward him again?

"Is something…" Rory wanted to ask the girl but he was shut by a rough kiss on the lips. He opened his eyes wide and looked at the girl surprised. When she broke apart he was red as a tomato and so the girl that was patting and looking straight to the floor. She looked so nervous and shy that it was hard to compare from the girl that had made Rachel and Kurt cry.

"Why?" asked Rory after some seconds of uncomfortable seconds.

"Because I like you. Since the moment I saw you with that horrible white smoking and I thought you were cute."

"But you don´t care that…"

"Did you steal a bank?" interrupted Harmony. The question caught Rory off guard.

"No."

"Did you kill anyone?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"To prove you that there is nothing wrong with you. You are a perfect handsome guy that I find interesting and wanted to kiss long ago."

Rory blushed and looked down ashamed. Why she could see that on him and he wasn´t able to see it in the mirror? Was it possible to an outsider like him more than what he liked himself? Harmony took some steps closer and looked him straight to the eyes. She touched his hand slightly and held it tight. The gesture reminded Rory, first of Kurt and then to Sam.

"I know you don´t believe you are good enough. But you are; you are special."

Rory could feel his eyes getting watering. He barely knew the girl, it was the second time he saw her and she seemed to know him for years. The way she talked about him made him feel comfortable.

"The only one that hasn't seen it is you."

Rory looked up again and his lips were caught again by Harmony´s. This time her lips weren´t so rough and quick. Now he had the chance to taste them and enjoy the moment. When the kiss ended Rory couldn´t help to groan of the coldness that appeared on his lips.

"I think I am starting to like you."

"That´s not surprise." Harmony bit her lip sexily. "I am irresistible."

Harmony held Rory´s hand more tightly and made her follow to the exit.

"Where are we going?" asked Rory, not because he didn´t want to follow the girl, just because he knew that if he was late Rachel would kill him. Harmony laughed like if he had said something funny.

"To the competition of course. I can´t wait to see you perform you silly!"


	10. Epiloge

Rory sat on his night table and took a white paper from his printer and a pen. He leaned over it and started writing with his usual tiny and tight handwriting. He was writing a letter. In fact, more than a letter, he was writing a journal. It had been Mrs. Pittsburgh idea. Make a journal about all his feelings and important events that happened in his life. The thing was that Rory liked doing it like if he was writing a letter for someone he had invented. The addressee's name was Damian.

_Dear Damian: _

_I am sorry I hadn´t wrote you before but I had been busy as hell. As you know, we won regionals and now we are going to compete at nationals so Rachel is pretty stressed right now. She never likes anything and wants everything perfect; it´s pretty annoying sometimes but I kind of understand her. This is her last year so she wants to shine (I still think she shines a little bit too much, but what can I say.). Anyways this time I only have good news for you. Finally; don´t you think? _

_First of all I want to tell you I am happy because yesterday I got a letter from the school asking me to stay another year in America. Apparently they need me and other sophomores and juniors to continue the Glee club. I am happy about it because I was starting to get worried about my relationship with Harmony and how it would had ended in case I had left. _

He stopped writing and looked over his wall. It was half filled with photographs of himself and Harmony on several of their dates. The girl was gorgeous and he was lucky he had her on his side. Maybe she could be annoying as Rachel but she loved him just the way he was. She supported him and was always by his side on his sad moments.

_Another thing I wanted to tell you was that the nightmares are almost gone. Maybe not completely but since Puck disappearance I had been better. I sleep my eight hours and I am eating well. No more attempts of suicides, luckily. _

He smiled at himself as he thought about the last one. He was proud of him. He was really getting better and that made him happy. That made everyone around him happy. He looked up and in his wall he was able to see some photographs that he had pasted on it. Some of them were of him and Harmony. Others were taken after regionals and the rest were of him and the other members of the Glee club. In most of them appeared Kurt and Sam.

_Sam and Kurt are really nice to me. Everyone is nice to me even though some of the people still treat me different. They whisper behind my backs and sometimes give me pity looks. That still makes me uncomfortable but Mr. Shue told me it was a normal reaction in teenagers and I shouldn´t feel bad about it. I think I will get used to it or they will get used to me. _

He was about to keep writing when suddenly his phone started ringing and again he stopped writing to check on him. It was a message from Kurt. He opened it and read it quickly; it seemed like all the New Directions were going to the movies that afternoon. He thanked Kurt for the invitation but he had other plans with Harmony. After he pressed the send bottom he decided to finish the letter.

_I am just glad things are getting better finally; I have a girlfriend, lots of friends and for the first time in my life, good grades! I know you must be really proud of me because I am. Finally I think I am happy. Sorry, I have to correct the last part; I know I am happy!_

_PS: Please, don´t tell Mrs. Pittsburgh about my delay; if she finds out I hadn´t done her assignment right she is going to kill me!_

He sighed as he reread his letter and then put it inside an envelope. He closed it and put it in a box that was hidden under his bed. He had around 34 letters now and he had proposed himself read them at the anniversary of the event. Mrs. Pittsburgh had warned him; that day was going to be hard for him so he thought that reliving the improvement he had made it wouldn´t be so hard. He hide the box again and then changed his clothes for something for formal. That night he was taking Harmony to the theatre to see a play named "Hamlet".

He put his smoking on and picked a tie from his closet. He hated that stuff. Suddenly the door ring sang announcing the arrival of Harmony. He ran down stairs so Santana wouldn´t see Harmony. She was now in the kitchen eating some sandwiches Brittany had made but if Santana and his girlfriend dared to cross there would be war. He couldn´t understand why Brittany was hanging out with a girl as violent as Santana when she was all sweetness and patience. Not that he didn't like Santana, the thing he didn´t like was the fact she hated Harmony. Maybe it was because she was too like Rachel or maybe because the day they met, at the first eliminations of the Chorus competition, Harmony had told her and the rest of New Directions she was better than them. Rory got to the door just in time because Santana and Brittany were just leaving the kitchen in order to open the door.

"I got it!" he almost shouted. Brittany nodded and guided Santana to her room.

"If it´s that mini-Rachel again tell her I don´t want her to sing all night like the other day." She warned me. He giggled as he waved the girls goodbye and opened the door.

When Rory saw Harmony standing before him was out of breathe. Her long black hair was kind of messy and fell over her shoulders gracefully. Her dress was brilliant red and so her lips. For a moment he felt tempted to kiss them right there and forget about the play.

"What do you think?" she asked as she modeled in front of him. He smiled at her and took her hand gently in order to kiss it.

"You look amazing, as always."

She blushed and then took him by the undone tie. "And you can´t put this on as always; am I right?" Rory laughed.

"I was waiting for you so you could fix it."

Harmony nodded and tied it in a second. After that he pulled him closer and then kissed his lips softly.

"I can´t believe I still get Goosebumps every time I kiss you." whispered Rory as he leaned his forehead over Harmony´s.

"I feel exactly the same."

Rory and Harmony stood silent for a few seconds until Rory spoke again. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked confused as she looked up toward Rory´s blue eyes.

"For accepting me just the way I am; for being there all along and, mostly; for showing me how to love myself and other people as well." That was kind alike he had told Kurt and Sam lately.

Harmony smiled and kissed him again. "No need to thank; but if you really want to make me happy lets get going to the play. We are late now and I love the pre-show they are going to give." Harmony took Rory by the hand and tried to pull him toward the cab that was waiting for them. Rory nodded and then closed the door behind him. Right now, right there; holding hand with Harmony he felt finally happy.

Rory was finally okay…


End file.
